


A "Special" Gift

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette sleeps through an akuma attack, Miraculous Fluff Month, a special gift, and Chat brings her back the akuma to purify, but chat knows who marinette is, day 18 prompt, pre reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Mari sleeps through an akuma and Chat brings her a little present





	A "Special" Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this is atributed to Tigerlily318 sending me little snippets of story ideas, and there was one where she was like "chat would totally bring Marinette the bad guys for her to wake up in the morning and just see a tied up akuma on her balcony" and thus this was born
> 
> Im with family at a birthday dinner and I’m tipsy but ajfhajfhd hope you enjoy!

Chasing around a purple Akuma was not something Marinette found herself doing inside her bedroom so soon after Troublemaker, and yet, she was this close to smacking Chat upside the head for allowing this.

 

❝Since my sleeping beauty so kindly missed my calls and the fight, I thought of capturing it and giving it to you now.❞ The hero had explained before it fluttered free of his claws. They had sight to close any exits beforehand, what with Marinette getting more and more paranoid every day knowing that Chat knew her identity and she was still in the dark about her partner.

 

❝Chat Noir, I appreciate it, but I’m going to murder you.❞ Another missed swipe with her bare hands, probably not the best idea, but she had no mind to transform until the butterfly was secured, in a jar preferably.

 

❝Nonsense my princess,❞ Chat missed it again, huffing. ❝You still haven't figured me out yet, and you wouldn’t do that to your precious partner.❞

 

❝If you don’t catch that Akuma in the next two seconds, I don’t care if you’re a model or just a random stranger in the streets of Paris, you are dead!❞ She hissed, and he yelped, grabbing the darn thing in his claws and shoved it into a jar she specifically set aside for this.

 

Marinette called on her transformation, cleansed the Akuma and cleared the calls from her yoyo phone. Chat hadn’t moved from his perch against her desk, having fallen silent after her threat.

 

❝Chat…?❞

 

❝Would you care if I wasn’t a total stranger?❞ 

 

❝What do you mean?❞ Chat didn’t answer, shoulder slouching forward. Marinette called off her transformation and rolled her chair in front of the cat. ❝What’s wrong?❞

 

❝Ah just me being angsty, nothing to worry about here.❞ A few months ago, Marinette would have bugged him until he spilled, because Chat being angsty or even a little sad meant something had gone wrong at home with his family. Marinette knew so little about her partner, it pained her to see him like this. And she was still at a super disadvantage with not knowing who was underneath that mask, no matter how many hints he gave her, no one she knew fit the role.

 

Well, there was one exception, and if it was him, then Marinette felt like the world’s biggest idiot tenfold.

 

❝Alright, I won’t ask, but could I have another hint?❞ That brightened his mood, only if it was just a little. Chat’s green eyes shown with mischief, but she had asked for it.

 

❝My next hint, should you accept it, is in plain sight, My Lady.❞ Marinette scrunched her nose, but nodded, curious what he would say next.

 

❝Open your eyes Marinette, I’m right in front of you. What are you waiting for?❞ And Chat was gone in an instant, having it approaching near 4 am, and they both had class in the morning.

 

Marinette still felt like a massive idiot, but at least Adrien was her idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly one of my favorite things I've written this month, and one of the first that once I saw the prompt I knew exactly what to do for it lol


End file.
